Zephyr/Quotes
Battle Quotes When Selected * "Gotcha." (Full/High Health) * "Haha, alright." (Medium Health) * "Heh.. I can still keep going." (Low Health) When Healed * "Thank you, cutie." (when healed by a feminime character) * "Thank you, handsome." (when healed by a masculine, S-supportable character) * "Ahh, you have my gratitude." Using Healing Item * "Is this.. what the common folk likes to eat?" (Disliked) * "Not bad, I guess." (Neutral) * "Oooh. Nice." (Liked) * "Woah, this is absolutely delicious.. can I have another one?" (Loved) Enemy Dodges * "Lame!" * "I'll get you." Enemy Deals 1 or No Damage * "Is that all you got?" * "You try too hard!" * "Nice try, buddy." Dual Support * "I'll keep my eye on you." (S-supportable character) * "I got your back." * "We can do this." * "I'll lend you my arm and weapon." Dual Strike * "Here I go." * "My turn." * "Watch me go!" * "Smile for me, will you?" Dual Guard * "Hands off, buddy!" * "You alright?" * "Watch your pretty head~" Critical Quotes * "It's showtime!" * "No hard feelings." * "All eyes on me." * "This is your last tale." Finishing Blow * "You're down!" * "Begone!" * "Too easy!" Defeating an Enemy * "I've seen better." * "Losers are not my type." * "Wooohoo!" * "God, I am too amazing." * "Neeeeext." Partner defeats an Enemy * "Thanks, sweetheart." (any character) * "Woah there, nice." * "I could have taken them, too, y'know.." * "Pfft.. Glory hound, haha." Nearby Ally/Partner defeated Enemy * "*impressed whistling*" (Critical Hit) * "I'm in awe!" (Critical Hit) * "Nice one!" * "Perfect!" Negative Reaction to Ally/Partner * "What. Was. THAT." * "This is fine! Try next time!" * "Well, you tried." * "Better luck next time, hm?" * "*sighs*" Nearby Ally/Partner below Half Health * "Hey, you holding up okay?" * "Quick, you need to heal/find a healer!" * "You don't look so good.. well, you definitely look good no question but you don't seem so well." After Battle Results * "You guys did amazing! That was a good one." (Perfect Victory) * "Ahh. Close one, still glad we made it though!" (Narrow Victory) * "I really.. need to rest.." (Fatigued) * "My heart aches but I'll smile in memory of our lost allies.." (Ally died) * "..Russell! No! Wake up! Russell!!" (Russell dies) * "N-no.. ice cone, Nath, stay with me.. please! Don't leave me!" (Nathaniel dies) Level up * "Oof.. I hope no one saw that." (0-1 Stat Level up) * "Haha! I can already feel the gazes of the lovely maidens drawing to me." (0-1 Stat Level up, most stats maxed) Retreating * "Hah.. as much as I'd love to continue on fighting.. it'd be reckless to continue with a wound like this. I'll have to retreat for now. Sorry, beautiful!" Death * "Hah.. so this is how I fall.. I guess I never managed to make you proud.. I'm so sorry, Mother." * "I... just.. wanted the world to smile." * "Augh.. no tears today.. I want to leave this world with a.. smile..." Barracks Idle Quote * "Hey there, beautiful! Care to join me for tea?" * "I look tired? Well, I was rea- I.. I mean, out with a lovely maiden, that's why." * "You wear your smile perfectly, Valerie. Never lose it." * "Morning, gorgeous. Did you get enough sleep for today?" * "I wonder how thrilling it'd be to cross weapons with a beauty like you. Would you like to spar with me, milady?" * "On an evening stroll, are we? Would you like to accompany me?" Found Item * "Now, which lovely maiden lost this here?" Talking with another character * "Nice to see you! Would you like to try a dish I tried today? I'm a really good cook, I promise!" * "I'm definitely curious what kind of dreams a lovely maiden/handsome man/good bean like you has. Care to tell me?" * "Ahh.. at times like these I just want to.. run to a random festival to dance and get a date- I jest. I know that this is not a game, haha. But still, I'd really like to have more time to party." * "Why, hello. Care to join me for a cup of tea, beautiful?" * "I know that this is war but.. please be careful and don't do anything reckless that could put you in danger.. I.. I couldn't bear to lose you." (S Support) * "My love for you knows no boundaries. You mean the world to me." (S Support) * "You look stunning today, Character.. I find myself falling head over heels for you again, each day anew." (S Support) * "My sweet, I saw something in town today and immediatly thought of you. I hope you like it." (S Support) * "No one can stop us if we're together! We'll show them!" (A+ Support) * "Hey there! Guess who got you a present! Me! I bet you'll like it." (A+ Support)